The Other Holmes
by Dean Ambrose Girl
Summary: Suddenly when things seem like they couldn't be weirder for John Watson, is just the time when he's bombarded with yet another Holmes member, that he had no clue about. Except this one is different. John/OC


**Keya. **

There was a sudden knock on 221B Baker Street's door, and John's head moved towards the sound, in hope that maybe Sherlock would answer it but he seemed to be a bit busy concentrating on thinking, his hands perched under his chin like he usually did while he was thinking. John intenrnally sighed and stared at the curly haired man as the door was knocked again.

"Sher-" He began but was interrupted.

"No" Sherlock said, John glowered at him and went to get up "Sit. Mycroft"

John sighed again and relaxed back into his chair before the door was knocked yet again and he huffed to himself, before he went to get up Sherlock was already on his feet, an irritated look on his face. He opened the door, seeing Mycroft and blinked a few times and then slammed the door in Mycroft's face again.

Another knock. "Sherly?" A soft voice said and John moved, surprised. That wasn't Mycroft, John had noticed that Sherlock had stopped, spun and thrown the door open. There stood a young woman, long black hair and a shade of bright blue eyes, glaring up at Sherlock. "That was rude, Sherly, even if it is Mycroft. I've warned you about that before" She said. Sherlock enveloped her in a hug, an action John seemed utterly shocked over, he'd never seen Sherlock act this way before and wasn't sure why he was doing it now. "Ow..Sherlock..." Sherlock then pushed her back and observed her, she raised an eyebrow. His hand trailing over the faint bruises on her neck and then grabbed her shirt and pulling it up, revealing a large, horrid looking bruise on the left side of her. She slapped his hands away.

Sherlock then pointed a finger at Mycroft "You promised she would be safe" He said, glaring. "You allowed this to happen"

"I did not _allow _this to happen" Mycroft snapped, giving Sherlock an equally annoyed glare "She simply made the decision"

"No you-" Sherlock began.

The young woman sighed and crossed her arms "You do this all the time, enough"

"How did it happen? When did you get back?" Sherlock asked and the young woman rubbed a hand over her face.

"I got into a fight, Sherly. And two weeks ago"

"A fight? With who- Two _weeks_?" Sherlock demanded and then looked to Mycroft again.

"She was looked over" Mycroft said, putting his chin up, stubbornly.

"Lies. You were hiding her from me" Sherlock said, again pointing a finger at him.

The young woman's eyes connected with John's and she gave him a bright smile, and he smiled back at her, before she looked back to Sherlock and Mycroft.

"How _bad _was this fight?" Sherlock then asked, demanding of the young woman who rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad, Sherly. I'm fine, see?" She said giving him a grin and he scowled at her.

"Well you're home now, and you will not be leaving again" Sherlock said.

Mycroft went to but in but Sherlock threw him a glare "Your stuff will be here within the next few hours" He told her and she nodded.

"Good" Sherlock said "Now leave"

"Sherlock!" The young woman glared and then smiled up at Mycroft "Thank you, Mikey"

"I'll visit often" He said, the young woman, giving him a hug, before he turned, leaving the small flat. "You call me if you need anything that Sherlock cannot provide"

"Of course, Mikey" She said sighing, as she then noticed the wall "What did you do, to Mrs. Hudsons wall, Sherlock?" as she moved past John and stood on the couch to examine it. "Poor Mrs Hudson having to put up with you and poor John Watson for having to put up with you" She said and she turned to look at both of them. "Mycroft told me all about, Sherlock's blogger, which I can only assume is you and I apologize if you didn't know about me at all, I doubt Sherlock has spoke about me once"

John gave a shrug slightly "...John Watson" He said putting out his hand.

She grinned and took his hand in her own "Keya Holmes" She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and no, he didn't tell me he had a sister" John said shaking his head and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You didn't ask, John"

John threw him a glare, as Keya sat on Sherlock's armchair and the flat fell into a peaceful silence.

* * *

"Sherlock, do you think Mycroft could-" Keya began.

"No" Sherlock said, his eyes closed, she glared at him.

"I'll need to get him to give me-"

"I'll give you it"

"You don't even know what I was going to-"

"Money, to last you, before you find some sort of job" Sherlock said. "We don't need money"

"Sherlock, I like to stand on my own two feet" Keya said, and with that she was on her feet and went into the kitchen.

"What are you-" Sherlock began.

"Making tea, Sherly"

"Sherly" John muttered to himself, with an amused smile on his face as Sherlock threw him a glare, hearing him murmer and after five minutes she walked back out, with three mugs. Handing one to John, sitting one down for herself and handing Sherlock the last mug. She moved back over to the chair and John noticed, that she and Sherlock shared many traits, the way they sat on the chair, their hair and their eyes.

"Thank you" John said and Keya gave him a smile before taking a drink of her own tea. "Can I ask, where did you live before now?"

"I lived in Paris" She told him, and Sherlock glared heatedly down at the mug he was holding. "It was wonderful"

"_Wonderful_" He spat, mostly to himself and Keya whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Do not think you can deduce everything or know about what went on Sherlock Holmes, because you most certainly do not"

John stared in surprise at the sudden outburst from the young woman and looked to Sherlock who sat the tea down and closed his eyes. Keya turned her head away and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Abruptly, she stood and walked back into the kitchen, and poured her tea down the sink before walking back out and sitting down across from John, her mind seemed to wonder and she stared at nothing, while John stared at the dark purple bruises on her neck.

He wasn't as smart as Sherlock but he'd known where they came from, and he frowned slightly as he finished off his tea. "I'll be back" She said standing and Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food, Sherly. I've checked the fridge you have nothing in it" She said and Sherlock scowled.

"John can-"

"John can't" Keya said "I will" She grabbed her long black jacket and pulled it on and then her light blue scarf "Oh don't pout Sherlock, I'll be back and then I'll make dinner"

Sherlock, scowled again and John tried his best not to laugh at the man who was acting like a child who'd lost his toy. She kissed Sherlock's cheek before making her way out of the flat, leaving both men alone and in the enveloping silence.


End file.
